EP 0 492 412 B discloses connecting to a device for discharging the components to be mixed a dynamic mixer that has an outlet opening for the mixture at its one end. It includes a mixing tube, a rotor that is mounted and drivable rotatably therein and that, with the mixing tube, delimits a mixing duct that is annular in cross section, and an end wall having inlet openings through which the components to be mixed reach the mixing duct. The rotor has mixing impellers that are intended to blend with one another the components flowing through the mixing duct.
In this context, it is also known to provide one of the inlet openings, through which, in the event of typically dissimilar ratios of the individual components to be mixed, a relatively large quantity of the one component is to pass, with a larger cross section than the inlet openings through which a relatively small quantity of the other components is to pass. This is disclosed in EP 1 110 599 A1, inter alia.
The components of dental impression compounds have different flow behaviors. In order to guarantee the determined impression quality and the determined processing and hardening times, a blend that is as uniform, fast and homogeneous as possible must be ensured. Here, the increase in temperature and the ejection pressure must be kept as low as possible.